


Retro Week: Radio

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance, just retro thing ... i think?, kouhai!sasuke, sahabat!karinten, senpai!karin, sepupu!narukarin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash fiction/Sasuke kesal dengan usul gila kepala sekolahnya kali ini. Satu minggu di bulan Juli dijadikan minggu retro? Gila. Ah, tapi seharusnya dia merasa beruntung. Setidaknya ada untungnya juga, apalagi ini menyangkut soal wanita. Kakak kelas berambut merah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retro Week: Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata

****

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang murid yang berpengaruh dalam menaikkan reputasi sekolah. Cerdas, tampan, digilai banyak wanita, bertubuh tegap, belum lagi—oke hentikan sebelum _fanfic_ ini berubah menjadi esai yang menjelaskan tentang Tuan Muda itu.

Oke, tadi ada aku bilang dia cerdas, kan? Itu fakta kok. Namun ya dia bukan juara umum juga sih (kau bisa melewati Nara Shikamaru kalau kau berniat!).

Lalu menurut kalian sekarang dia sedang apa?

Membaca buku di perpustakan? _Nope_. Kalau baca komik sih mungkin—dia memang pintar dari lahir ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Mendengarkan musik? Tidak, tidak.

Kali ini salah satu tokoh utama kita sedang duduk dengan kesal mendengarkan ocehan kedua sahabatnya. Si pirang dan si merah muda. Soal apa? Oh tentu saja soal ide gila kepala sekolahnya alias nenek dari sahabatnya yang membuat satu minggu panas di bulan Juli menjadi minggu retro.

Sinting, dia pikir.

Ayolah, dia itu pemuda yang mengikuti tren. Masa harus memakai baju ala retro sih? Duh, bisa malu dia. Lebih baik dia tidak masuk seminggu dan mendapatkan nilai alfa kalau saja kepala sekolah berambut pirang itu tidak mengancam seluruh siswanya—gini-gini juga masa depan bocah itu, kan ada di tangan sang nenek sahabatnya.

Dia mendengus geli. Menatap dirinya sendiri prihatin.

"Bersenang-senanglah, ini tidak terlalu buruk."

"Iya, dasar kau ini. Kapan lagi kita seperti ini? Usul nenek Naruto, kan bagus juga."

"Bagus apa ...," Sasuke ingin membalas perkataan Sakura kalau saja tidak ada seorang gadis berambut merah dengan gaya rambut ekor kuda melintas di depan kelasnya, "... nya."

Bagaimana caranya bernapas?

**X.x.X**

"Apa susahnya sih hubungi Karin- _nee_? Demi Tuhan, aku sudah memberikan nomornya sejak dua tahun yang lalu," gemas Namikaze muda—tolong tetap berpikiran _straight_ saudara sekalian.

Sasuke masih tetap diam, tak menanggapi perkataan sang sahabat.

"Pengecut," ejek Naruto. Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan—"

"Naruto!" Seorang gadis berseru dan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan pada orang yang dipanggilnya tadi. "Sakura pinjam bukuku. Kalau kau tidak lupa aku dan dia akan ikut olimpiade sebentar lagi. Ah, kalian mau ke kantin ya? Ya sudah. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku. _Bye_!"

Gadis itu pun langsung berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dan tak lama kemudian menghilang di belokan.

Naruto mengerling jahil pada pemuda yang sekelas dengannya itu.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tidak berani meneleponnya haha—aw! Sialan! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu berjongkok memegangi tulang keringnya yang baru saja ditendang dengan tidak manusiawi oleh orang di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku penendangan itu buru-buru pergi ke kantin sembari berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

**X.x.X**

"Sasuke, serius. Sebelum diambil orang lain. Karin- _nee_ itu banyak yang suka lho. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum kau menyesal," kata Naruto mengucapkan hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan Sasuke tetap sibuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya untuk kesekian kalinya sembari mendengar usul Naruto yang kesekian kalinya.

Sahabat pirangnya itu hampir berteriak frustasi kalau saja sebuah ide tidak melintas di kepalanya.

"Hey, aku punya ide nih. Mumpung _retro week_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Sasuke pun menoleh.

**X.x.X**

Uzumaki Karin masih sibuk membaca novel sembari memakan bekalnya suap demi suap. Dia memang manusia _multitasking_ —dan dia cukup bangga dengan kemampuannya itu. Gadis itu baru memasukkan potongan _sushi_ gulungnya saat membalik ke halaman selanjutnya. Wajahnya serius sekali sampai-sampai ketika temannya datang dia malah terkejut.

"Hoi!"

Karin mengelus dadanya kaget. Dia menatap kesal gadis bercepol dua yang baru saja mengagetkannya. Namun, sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Tenten itu mengangkat tangannya yang penuh jajajan dari kantin. Karin tersenyum. "Oke, oke."

Tenten membalik bangku di depan meja Karin dan akhirnya mereka makan satu meja. Mereka asyik bergosip sampai-sampai gadis Uzumaki itu melupakan novelnya. Terkadang mereka berdua ikut bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar dari radio sekolah. Hari ini anak-anak _broadcast_ memutarkan lagu-lagu yang hits pada zaman dulu, demi menambah suasana retro.

Namun, ketika lagu masih diputar, tiba-tiba lagu tersebut berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara DJ.

"Wah, maaf-maaf. Kami mendadak mendapat tamu spesial. Nah, silakan bicara."

Hening sebentar sebelum suara di belakang _mic_ tersebut berubah.

"Ehem. Hari ini aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada seseorang."

Bisa rasakan meja Anda bergetar? Ya. Itu adalah akibat dari resonansi teriakan para wanita yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai fans Sasuke nomor satu.

Semua orang di sana menajamkan pendengaran mereka, termasuk Karin dan Tenten yang sudah berhenti mengobrol.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dia pindah ke Konoha dan menjadi murid baru di sini."

Para perempuan yang sedang menginjak masa pubertas itu pun mulai mendata siapa murid pindahan yang bersekolah di sekolah ini.

"Dia cuek, jutek, dingin, namun dia baik dan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri. Aku menyukai semua tentang dia."

Gendang telinga kalian tidak pecah akibat teriakan para _fangirl_ Sasuke, kan?

"Oke, langsung saja ya."

Semua gadis pun mulai penasaran dan entah mengapa jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau, gadis berambut merah berkacamata kelas 12-1. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu."

Tenten pun langsung menoleh cepat.

**Owari**


End file.
